The Winking Fox
by Samus Star
Summary: Naruto owns a night club in Land of Fire. But, Konoha has problems with the night club.
1. Chapter 1

The Winking Fox

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charters in this story.

Few miles from Konoha, there lies a night club name The Winking Fox. This night club is home for some the great singers in the Land of Fire. The singers come from different walks of life. The ages of the singers are from fifteen to twenty years old. The Winking Fox is not a shade place like other night clubs.

The owner does back ground check on all his singers. He makes sure all his girls are not on drugs. The young man had a curfew on his singers and dancers. The owner did not want his singers bring people in the manor after dark. He did not want trouble makers around his club or his workers. He is very strict on his rules.

The young owner name is Naruto Uzumaki; he left Konoha for better life. He has been running The Winking Fox for five years now. Naruto is a co-founder of the night club before him coming an owner of the place. Naruto had to clean house and get new people to work for him. This made few people angry at him.

Naruto is working in his office. He had make sure all his bills were caught up. Naruto look over his finance and a simile came upon his face. Everything is in the green this month which is good for his Night club. He closes his books and put them back in the safe.

The owner is getting ready to leave for some lunch. When Naruto sees a young lady comes into his office. The young lady had green hair in a short hair style.

She has goggles sitting on top of her head. The young lady is wearing a white skirt with a sleeveless orange blouse. The lady's eyes are a pretty green color.

Naruto said, "Gumi, I told you to use the intercom. When the girls need anything important. I might be doing something important in my office."

Gumi said, "I always enter the office this way. I have been doing this for five years. You always complaint about me entering your office."

The young owner sigh, "What do you need, Gumi?"

Gumi answer, "A scroll came in for you from Konoha. The scroll is signed by the Fourth Hokage. I have a feeling you be taking a trip to Konoha."

Gumi hand the scroll over to Naruto. She watches as Naruto read the scroll. The young man has short blond hair with blue eyes. He is wearing a dark blue sweater with black pants. There is a sword by his desk where he works. Gumi wonder if Naruto was trained to use that sword.

Gumi thinking, "I wonder what is in that scroll. Naruto has been reading that scroll for a while. I hope the scroll has good news."

Naruto tap his finger against the desk in though. He opens a drawer in his desk and pulls out a book. Gumi notice the book in Naruto's hand. The book in Naruto's hand is his planner. He is looking at the dates in his books.

Naruto look at his book, "I will not be here when Tsunade does the medical check ups for the girls. Who do I leave in charge while I am away?"

Gumi reply, "I can handle the club until you come back."

Naruto close the planner, "I will be gone for three days. I need someone, who can do the paperwork. I know you hate paper work, Gumi. While you are good with the girls, you are not good with the finance."

Gumi made a face at Naruto. He put his planner back in his desk. Naruto got up and pick up his sword. He motion Gumi to follow him. When she left the office, Naruto lock the door. Naruto went through some hand signs and put his hands on the door. Gumi sees lot of black lines appear on the door. Naruto and Gumi walk down the hallway.

Gumi ask, "Do you really need that much security for your office?"

Naruto answer, "The payroll is in a safe inside my office. That is not counting the money that the night club is making."

Gumi said, "I see your point, Naruto. This club makes a lot of money during the weekends. Who teach you how do seals anyway?"

Naruto reply, "A cute red head in Konoha."

They walk to the back stage to see a blond head girl talking to a group of stage hands. She is upset about something on the stage. The leader of the stage hands is trying to keep her clam. Naruto shakes his head at Rin Kagamine's behavior.

Gumi groan, "You better get Rin before she attacks one of the stage hands."

Naruto let out a loud whistle which got Rin look in his direction. She sees Naruto then looks back at the stagehands. Rin slowly moves toward him. The young girl looks like she got herself caught doing something wrong. Rin stop front of Naruto with her head down. Naruto kneel down to see Rin's face.

Naruto ask in a soft voice, "Rin, why are you upset with the stagehands."

An upset Rin answer, "They were making fun of my figure. Those mean men said I should not be a singer."

Naruto look at Gumi, "Can you take Rin to the dressing rooms, Gumi? I am going to talk with the stage hands."

Gumi put her hand on Rin's shoulder, "Sure, let's go see what the other girls doing."

Rin shake her head in a yes motion. As they walk away, Naruto stood back up. He walks over to the stage hands. The stage hands shift nervously as Naruto looks over them. These young men knew the rules about the girls. They knew that Naruto is angry at them. Naruto huffs and cross his arms.

Naruto staring down the stage hands, "You know the rules about the girls. So, why are you all harassing Rin Kagamine?"

A young man about sixteen answer, "Rin and her brother were born from a whore. That girl has no figure or the voice to be on stage. When Rin learns the hard truth, she is whore just like her mother."

Naruto backhand the young man right into the opposite wall. The man crash into the wall and slide down the wall. Naruto snap his fingers, two female ninjas appear beside him. They were waiting for his orders.

Naruto order, "Homura and Hikage get this piece of trash out here!"

The female ninjas reply, "Yes, sir!"

Naruto thinking, "I got enough trouble coming from Konoha. I do not need my workers acting like fools."

Meanwhile in Konoha, a meeting is taking place in Hokage's office. The Fourth Hokage looking over the report that Jiraiya sent. He wonders if Jiraiya had a grudge against Naruto. He did know Naruto dislike Jiraiya's "hobbies".

The young blond man looks over to the former Third Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi is in his late sixties with gray hair. He is wearing a floral pattern kimono with sandals. Hiruzen is happy that he retried. The village needs a young, smart, and strong Hokage. That is why Hiruzen decided that Minato Namikaze would be the Fourth Hokage. But, Minato had few problems with his family which cause some clans question his leadership.

Hiruzen said, "I think Jiraiya is trying to pin something on Naruto. After Naruto call him out on the Kagamine twins, Jiraiya wanted to tale out Naruto's business."

Minato sigh, "Master always had a problem with people calling him out on things. Naruto has his mother's temper and he will let it go on anybody."

Minato got up and pop his back. He has blond hair with blue eyes. Minato is wearing jonin gear with a white jacket. He walks to a broad with pictures of different people. These people work at the Winking Fox. He knew Naruto check all his people back ground before Naruto put them to work. But, the Hokage is worry about couple of people.

Hiruzen ask' "Are you worry about the young lady named Hikage?"

Minato reply, "Yes, I ask Tsunade to do a blood test on her. The fact that Homura Crimson Squad is staying at the Winking Fox worries me.

Hiruzen pick up his pipe and put tobacco in his pipe. The old man lit his pipe as he thinks about the problem. While Homura Crimson Squad were not as skilled like Konoha shinobi, they are still dangerous. Hiruzen smoke his pipe as he look at Minato makes the right choice.

Minato sigh, "I hate to said this but I think waiting is the best opinion."

Hiruzen narrow his eyes, "You think that is wise diction, Minato."

Minato said, "I sent a message to my son. I ask him to come home for about three days. I have faith in Naruto to clear up some of this mess."

Hiruzen thinking, "Fool, you think that Naruto will help you. He cares about the Winking Fox then this village. I might have to get involve with this problem. I know the person to use in this case."

Minato thinking, "Naruto, I hope you have a plan. Because, I feeling someone will force the issue."

Writer's notes: This going be a side project for right now. So this story will have a slow update speed then Lone Ranger or Girlfriends of Darkness


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and his friends are traveling towards Konoha. Naruto is leading his old team when they were shinobi in Konoha. While traveling to Konoha, Naruto's mind kept going back to Rin. The girl can sing and dance with his best stars. She helps out with the club and the dorms. The problem is that Rin and Len Kagamine's mom was a prostitute. The father left the kids in the streets. Naruto was lucky to find them in one piece.

A female voice said, "Naruto, we need stop for a second."

Naruto blink, "Ok, we will stop in this clearing."

As Naruto stop, he turn around to see his teammates. They were with him since their academy days. These two young women are the strongest kunoichis in that time frame. But, they were over shadow by Itachi Uchiha. Naruto knew lots of shinobi in that year were good. He could not pass Itachi because he was in another league then him.

The purple hair kunoichi ask, "Are you still thinking about Rin?"

Ayane has purple hair cut in a short hair style. The young woman has ruby eyes and a nice figure of a body. She is wearing her black shinobi gear. Ayane is called "cruse woman" from her clan. So, Ayane left her clan and join Konoha. Naruto does not know why Ayane was called a "cruse woman".

Naruto sigh, "Yeah, the twins have few enemies in town. The biggest threat to the twins is a lady by the name of Yuna Webster. Yuna's husband had an affair with Rin's mother. The affair went on for few months, then one day Yuna husband was found dead. The town found out that Yuna had her husband killed by hiring a rouge ninja. Yuna has been trying to run off the twins out of town."

The auburn hair shinobi ask, "Why is Yuna trying to run off Rin and Len?"

Kasumi has long auburn hair tied in a ponytail. The young woman has brown eyes and a nice figure of a body. She is wearing her black shinobi gear. Kasumi is the step-sister of Ayane from her mom side. When Ayane left, Kasumi join her sister in Konoha.

Naruto pinch his nose, "Yuna thinks that Rin and Len are children of her late husband. Before you ask Kasumi, they are not his children. Tsunade check their DNA with Yuna's oldest son. The DNA test came back negative but Yuna still thinks they are his children."

Ayane cross her arms, "Do you know who is the real father is?"

Naruto look at Kasumi for a spilt second. The young auburn hair woman shakes her head. The young man looks up at the sky for answers. The young purple hair woman looks at Naruto. Naruto sighs, and then looks towards Ayane. Ayane notice a chance in Naruto.

Naruto answer, "I will tell you, who the father of the Kagamine twins is. You must promise that you will not tell them. I do not want them be drag into the shinobi life."

As Naruto said the name, Ayane eyes bug out of her head. In a thousand years, the young woman would never guess that man. If Konoha found out about Kagamine's father, they would take them from The Winking Fox Ayane knew if the father found about the twins. Who knows what he will do?

Naruto put his hands on Ayane's shoulders, "Ayane, do not worry about that man. He has a one track mind so we will be fine."

Kasumi said, "Ayane, the chance of him finding about the Kagamine twins is slim. As Naruto said, that man has a one track mind."

Ayane sigh, "I guess, we should be thankful that no one knows about this secret."

Back at The Winking Fox, Rin is reading a book. The young woman hate when people talk about her figure. The young women at The Winking Fox were kind to her. But, the town people hate her because her mother. Naruto told Rin and Len that he cares for his friends. Naruto talks to her before he left.

Flashback

Naruto, "You are beautiful young woman, but there are people that hate talent. I know your talent enough is on that stage. The young women in this club believe in you as I do."

Naruto lightly kiss Rin on the forehead, "I will be back in three days. I want you to stay out of trouble."

A blushing Rin nod her head. Naruto similes at her then leave the room. The young woman touches her forehead where Naruto kiss her. Rin let a happy noise as her day starting to look up.

End of Flashback

Rin looks out the window, "Naruto, please be careful while you are way."

Meanwhile in Konoha, a black hair woman is looking at the former Hokage. The woman has black eyes and her hair up in a pony tail. There is a handkerchief tie on her head. The young woman is wearing a black shirt under a pink apron. She has black pants with sippers on her feet.

The upset woman said, "You want me to do what now!"

Hiruzen said, "I want you to use honey pot on Naruto. Then you can ask Naruto take you to his night club. When you are there, I want you find information on all the young women."

The woman slams her hands on the table, "I refuse, and I will not betray the Hokage and his family! You can ask Naruto, Ayane, or Kasumi about the women working at the night club. You do not need me to use my body to fool Naruto. I know Naruto would not betray his family or this village for anyone."

Hiruzen slowly put tobacco inside his pipe. The old man knew that Mikoto Uchiha would be against this idea. But, the young Uchiha has a weakness that is her son. After the Uchiha Massacre, Mikoto be come very protect of her son. As he lit his pipe, Hiruzen begin his plan.

Hiruzen smoking his pipe, "Mikoto, you know how hard the shinobi life is on people. You are waiting for Sasuke to come home from his mission. You know anything can happen on those missions. Sasuke can be killing by bandits or missing ninjas.

Mikoto growl out, "Are you threatening my son, Hiruzen!?"

Hiruzen blow some smoke out, "No, I am worry if something should happen to Sasuke. If he dies, then you know what will happen to you. Mikoto, I know you heard of the clan rebuilding law."

Mikoto spring up and point toward the door "GET THE HELL OUT MY HOUSE!"

Hiruzen got up to his feet, "I hope you do not tell anyone of this talk. I do not want anything happen to your son."

Mikoto still pointing at the door, "OUT!"

As the old man walk out the door, "I hope you take my talk to heart. I want the best for your clan and this village."

Mikoto slam the door shut then turn her back to the door. The young mother slide down the door to the floor. That old monkey does not care for the Uchihas. Danzo and Hiruzen were always causing problems with the Uchiha Clan. Minato try his hardest to keep the peace with the Uchiha Clan. But, the Uchiha clan was killed by her oldest son.

Mikoto thinking, "I have to go with that bastard's plan. I will not lose my other son to the Uchiha Cruse. Sasuke been slowly turning his back on me. But, I will not let that bastard have his way."

Writer Notes: In my personal option, I always thought that the Third Hokage was weak. He let Danzo run around with his Root causing trouble. He let Orochimaru get away twice. The Uchiha Massacre happens on his watch.


	3. Chapter 3

When Naruto arrive at Konoha, he notices that the chunin guards were playing cards. Naruto looks at his teammates and they had a look of disgust on their face. He knew his father would not put up with this kind of behavior. Naruto move to the guard house with a purpose. He slams his hand on their cards.

The chunin guard yells, "Who do you think you are!?"

Naruto answer, "Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the Fourth Hokage."

All the chunin stood up and bow to Naruto. He shakes his head at their behavior. Naruto look at them for few seconds before he cough at loud. Kasumi let out a small laugh while Ayane let out an angry huff. One of the chunin began to talk.

The chunin guard sputter, "W-w-what can I do for you, sir?"

A very annoyed Naruto said, "I come to see your leader. I was hoping someone would go tell him that I arrived. Not if you think your cards game is more important."

The chunin took off like a rocket to the Hokage Tower. Naruto walk through the gate with his friends. After few feet, Naruto let out a loud laugh. The two female ninjas look at each other before shaking their heads. They know Naruto love messing with people about his status.

Ayane said, "You think couple of chunins would not fall for such tricks."

Meanwhile at the Hokage's office, the Hokage is talking to a blond man. Beside the blond man is a man wearing a mask with sliver hair. The sliver man is looking at his book, while listening to the man. The blond man has short blond hair with brown eyes. He is part of the Yamanaka Clan that help shinobis with mental problems.

The blond Hokage ask, "Hiro, Is Sasuke fit to be shinobi for Konoha?"

Hiro answer, "The young man would be a good shinobi but I am worry about his loyalty to the village. If someone gives Sasuke a little bit of power for his mission Sasuke will turn his back on the village."

The sliver haired man with the book, "Would Sasuke leave his mother for power to defeat his brother?"

Hiro sighs, "I want to say no but he wants to kill Itachi in the worse way. Sasuke wants justice for his clan. If he is promise power by another village or someone like Orochimaru. Then I will say yes and he will leave Mikoto in the village."

Minato ask, "Kakashi, what do you think?"

Kakashi put his book back in place. Kakashi knew Hiro is the best psychology in the Yamanaka Clan. If Hiro thinks that Sasuke is a flight risk. Then he has a good reason not to trust Sasuke.

Kakashi said, "If we can get Sasuke create bonds with his teammates or friends. I think Sasuke would not leave Konoha. Maybe if I ask about his mother that will help with their bond."

Hiro pinch his nose, "Mikoto has been trying to get Sasuke to make friends. Mikoto and I try number of things get Sasuke to make bonds. I would like to remind both of you, what happen at his birthday party."

Minato wince, "Poor Mikoto was told off by her own son. I had to grab Kushina before she beat that boy to death."

Kakashi look at Minato, "I got few ideas that might work for Sasuke. Beside, Sasuke must like someone in this village."

Hiro looks at the Hokage when Kakashi finish speaking. He knew a certain kunoichi that Sasuke had eyes for. The fact that Sasuke wanted her to rebuild his clan. The problem was that the kunoichi did not want to be with Sasuke. She knew what Sasuke wanted from her.

Minato sigh, "There is someone that Sasuke likes but she does not want be his "friend"."

Hiro growl out, "I think with Sasuke it is more of an obsession. We are talking about an unstable young man, who wants to kill his brother. Then he wants to rebuild his clan with a kunoichi, who knows what Sasuke is asking of her."

Minato got up from his seat and move toward the window. He looks out the window over the village that he is sworn to protect. The young Hokage knew that peace cannot last forever. Minato learn a lot from different people and the people learn from him. He has a hard choice in front of him.

Minato thinking, "If I leave my daughter with Kakashi's team. There is a chance that Sasuke will try something to my daughter. I better move Yumi to Kurenai's team to be safe."

Minato turning to Kakashi, "I am going to move Yumi to Kurenai's team. You are going have Sakura Haruno on your team, Kakashi."

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief, "I understand."

Minato look over to Hiro, "I want a report on Sasuke every two weeks. If you think he is about fleeing the village then I will have him lock up."

Hiro nodding his head, "I will keep you inform about Sasuke's status, sir."

Minato sigh, "If I was not with Mikoto visiting Fire Daimyo when the Uchiha Clan was killed. I could stop this mess from happening."

Hiro said, "No one is blaming you for the Uchiha Massacre. Mikoto does not blame you for what happen that day."

"I know but I wish that this massacre did not happen. I try everything to get the Uchiha Clan work with me. I feel that I fail Mikoto in protecting her clan."

The two men did not know what to say to their friend. They knew how much the Uchiha Massacre affect Mikoto and Minato. When they return to the Leaf Village, Minato wanted answers. He fined out that Danzo and his Root were involved. Minato order their death with the Hidden Village Council. But, Itachi Uchiha disappears from the Land of Fire.

Kakashi said, "Well, everyone involved is punished. Nobody has seen Itachi so he is either dead or in hiding."

Minato sternly look at Kakashi, "We do not know if Itachi Uchiha is dead. I feel like someone was involved with the massacre beside the people that were involved."

Before anyone can answer, the guard from the gate bust into the office. The chunin stand there for few seconds to catch his breath. He bows to the Hokage before the young guard gives his report.

The chunin report, "Sir, your son has entered the village. He is heading somewhere in the village."

Minato groan, "Shinobi in this village wonder why they are stuck in chunin rank. I really need to talk with the High Commander about the chunin ranks. You can go back to your post."

The chunin guard quickly left the room, as Hiro let out a small laugh. Kakashi went back to his book. Minato send a look towards Kakashi before he sighs. The Hokage knew that Naruto was angry at the chunins guarding the gate.

Minato said, "This meeting is over, I will be heading home. Hiro tell your mother, I want to see her in the morning. Kakashi, I want you to check out a certain person. But, that mission can wait until till morning. I will see you two, later."

The two men leave the Hokage's office. After few feet away from the Hokage's office, Hiro tap Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi look at Hiro as his point to a side room. Kakashi follows the young man into the room. Then Hiro put up a silence barrier in the room.

Hiro ask, "Do you know a person name Yuna Webster?"

Kakashi reply, "Not personal, I heard rumors that she hires a rouge shinobi to kill her husband. The Webster Company has run drugs and slaves at one point. I know very little of this Yuna Webster."

"While I know Yugao is not the gossip type, but she saw Yuna talking to Jiraiya. She does not know what they talk about. But Yugao saw Jiraiya take a briefcase from Yuna."

"Yugao got close enough to see what in the briefcase. She saw a lot of money so the young shinobi ask Jiraiya about the money. Of course, Jiraiya said the money was for the orphans in Leaf Village."

Kakashi narrow his eyes at Hiro, "Hiro, you on very thin ice. You think Jiraiya was talking a bribe from Yuna. I know you do not like Jiraiya but claiming is taking bribes from unknown people."

Hiro put up his hands, "Hey, I am not the only person that has issues with Jiraiya. The fact is that Jiraiya took money from a person, who is on the ANBU watch list. I do not know if Jiraiya is taking brides or not. I trust my gut and Yugao that something is going with Jiraiya."

Hiro release the barrier and storm out of the room. Kakashi stand there for few seconds. Then he removes a tape player from his vest. The young man rewinds the tape, before he puts the player back in his vest. Kakashi leaves the room with him reading his book.

Meanwhile at the Hokage homestead, Kushina is listening to Mikoto's story. Kushina knew that Hiruzen and the Sarutobi clan had done some horror able stuff in the past. The young mother cross her arms as she listens to Mikoto.

Kushina thinking, "I believe Mikoto is telling the truth. But why would Hiruzen have Mikoto to seduce my son. Is Hiruzen trying something against my son? Why does Hiruzen want the information on the girls on Naruto's club?"

Kushina said, "I think you should tell my husband. I know that Hiruzen may have you under surveillance. But you are going need help if Hiruzen goes through with his plan."

Mikoto sigh, "I know, but Hiruzen could have planted someone in Hokage Tower. Also, I have a feeling that someone is tailing me.

Kushina thinking, "We need someone, who is not in league with Hiruzen. Who can we trust to have our backs?"

Mikoto ask, "Would you have a problem with me if I sleep with your son?"

Kushina reply, "No, because Naruto is a grown man who can make his own choices. I would have a problem if you break his heart. Mikoto, why did you ask that question?"

Well, I want make love to someone who does not go talk to their buddies about it. You know how male shinobi like to talk about their conquest. I know Naruto would keep what happen between us."

"Mikoto, are you getting lonely by yourself. I know Sasuke been avoiding you after his surprise party. You want someone to stay with you keep you company. You want to be love by someone."

Before Mikoto could answer her friend's question, a knock is heard on the door. Kushina got up to answer the door. The young mother took a deep breath as she open the door. In the doorway stood her son, Kushina let out a shock gasp. Naruto knew his mother is surprise to see him.

A surprise Kushina ask, "Why are you so early to see Yumi become a genin?! Yumi has not taken her final test until this Friday."

Naruto hugs his mother, "Father wants to know some facts about Homura Crimson Squad. I have to talk with the Hidden Village Council about my night club."

Mikoto watch Naruto talk to his mother. She felt sad that Kushina has a better relationship with her son then Mikoto did with her own son. Mikoto shakes her head as she went to the pair. Naruto let go of his mother as he sees Mikoto coming toward them. Naruto looks at Mikoto when she stops in front of him.

Naruto said, "You look lovely as ever, Mikoto."

Mikoto smirk, "I see you still the flirt, Naruto."

Unknown to Mikoto and Naruto, a grinning Kushina thought up a plan to stop Hiruzen. For the plan to work, Naruto must take Mikoto Uchiha as his wife.

Writer's notes: This is one of my bigger chapters, I have written in awhile.


	4. Chapter 4

Gumi is standing by a window of the Winking Fox. She notices a person that was sitting in a chair on the walkway in front of the hotel. The young green hair woman knew that this person is watching the club. The mysterious person cannot see Gumi standing by the window.

Gumi thinking, "I always wonder why Naruto put a two-way window here. I know why Naruto put this window right here. He can see around the club for spies or enemy shinobi."

The window is located in a tower near the club and a few feet from the dorms. The tower looks to be part of the building which can fool anyone looking at the tower. The mysterious person does not know he begin watch by Gumi.

A young female voice asks, "Is the target still sitting by the hotel?"

Gumi look down to see the young woman with her arms cross. She has long black hair which goes down her back. The young woman has an eye patch over her left eye. She wearing a black t-shirt with a pair of white shorts. The young woman is holding an umbrella in her cross arms.

Gumi reply, "Mirai, I thought you went with the others to caught the target."

Mirai groan, "They thought this guy can be dangerous. So, they want Haruka and I stand in the rear guard position. Yomi and Hikage are going to visit the target. Homura is checking for the target's team around town.

Gumi look toward the person to see Yomi and Hikage flanking their target. Gumi notice the target has not move from his spot. Both kunoichis slowly move toward the target but they stop few feet from the target. Mirai show a frown on her face as her friends look at each other.

Gumi ask, "What are Yomi and Hikage doing?"

Mirai reply, "They are worry about the person might be rigged to a bomb. A shinobi would move by now. A veteran shinobi would have fled when his cover is blown."

Hikage toss a kunai at the target. The small knife hit the target in the chest. The person stood up then went up in a firestorm. Gumi jump back and fell over Mirai as the explosion scary her. Yomi and Hikage on the ground after the explosion. A brown hair kunoichi arrive at the scene.

The brown hair kunoichi shout, "Yomi! Hikage! Are you two still live?!"

Hikage reply, "My ears are ringing but why the target blows like that."

Yomi slowly got to her feet as she put her hand on her head. The blond kunoichi lower her hand to see blood on her hand. She felt little uneasy on her feet. The brown hair kunoichi is by her side, looking at her head. The young woman look worry as she slowly moves her friend in a chair.

A worry Hikage ask, "How is Yomi doing, Homura?"

Homura reply, "She has a head wound, I think she may have a concussion."

Mirai comes out of the Winking Fox with Gumi right behind her. The young kunoichi is worry about her teammates. Homura can see the tears in Mirai's eyes. Homura look over to Gumi and notice the first aid box that she is carrying. Gumi hands the first aid kit to Homura.

A worry Gumi ask, "Yomi, are you hurting anywhere?"

A daze Yomi reply, "My head hurts and I have double vision."

Hikage look towards the blast site, "Yomi was closer to the target then I was. I wonder, why the shinobi blew himself."

Yomi holding bandage as Homura tie the bandage off. She was closer to the target but something looks weird. The target did not look human to her.

Yomi said, "I think the target was a puppet. When Hikage threw her kunai into the target, the target did not act like a human."

Hikage turn to Homura, "Yomi is right, the target stood up without any reaction."

A female voice said, "I know someone try get into Naruto's office. He is not having a good day at the moment."

Everybody turn to see a young woman with a white coat. She has light brown hair with a red bow. The young woman is wearing a pink shirt and tan pants. She is staying there with her arm across.

Homura ask, "So, the target was after what is in Naruto's office?"

The young woman reply, "I think there were two different shinobi from separate villages."

A surprise Gumi ask, "Haruka, how do you know it was two different shinobi from separate villages?

Haruka pull out a slashed Leaf headband, "Call it hunch."

As everybody look at the Leaf headband, they have bad feeling about what is going on. Somebody wanted in Naruto's office but the question is why.

Homura order, "I want Gumi to send a coded message to Naruto. I have a feeling someone is trying to setup Naruto."

Back in Konoha, Naruto is talking with his mother and Mikoto. The young man like talking to them. He could talk to both women all day. Naruto remember something from his scroll.

Naruto ask, "What did father mean by "A great ape is eating roots"?

Kushina looks toward Mikoto, "Minato has been hearing chatter of someone rebuilding the Root. After Mikoto's story, I think that chatter may have some truth to it."

Mikoto looks back at Kushina, "You mean…!"

At that moment, a knock at the door intrude up their discussion. Naruto got up and answer the door. He sees Asuma Sarutobi on the other side. Kushina and Mikoto are behind Naruto when he answers the door. Asuma sees Kushina and Mikoto behind Naruto.

Asuma muttering, "I really hate this job sometimes."

Naruto thinking, "I remember that Father put Asuma in charge of the police forces. At one time, I was going to be the chief of the police forces. I wonder what Asuma wants to talk about."

Naruto ask, "What can I do for you, Asuma?"

Asuma in a commanding voice, "Naruto Uzumaki, I need you come in for questioning. Gumi has send you a coded message about an attack on your club. Gumi's message also said that a missing ninja from Konoha was captured. We need make sure everything is in order."

Naruto raise an eyebrow, "That's very strange!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hiruzen looks at Naruto behind a two- way mirror. He notices that the young man looks very calm as he talks to Anko. Anko seems be on the side of Naruto. The old man shakes his head turn to his son.

Hiruzen question, "Do we know who attack The Winking Fox?"

Asuma reply, "No, the shinobi that try get into Naruto's office was not a Konoha shinobi. He had a fake Leaf headband on him. After the young man recover from his shock, he told us his story. The young man is not a shinobi from any of the hidden villages. He was by a shinobi from Sunagakure to steal from The Winking Fox. But his partner ran out on him when Homura's team show up."

Hiruzen stroke his beard, "I guess you know who the Suna Shinobi is."

Asuma said, "A young shinobi name Crow, he betrays his teammates. He killed them with an explosive puppet. Then he rapes his teacher using a date rape drug. The kunoichi was the only one, who survive from Crow's team. She retired after what happen to her and her team. The young woman runs a hotel with her sister."

Hiruzen let out a sad sigh. He hates hearing about shinobi raping young kunoichi. The ex-Hokage knew that was a risk begin a kunoichi. You have been on guard when dealing with teammates, enemy shinobi, and employers. The old man turns back to Naruto as he leaves the room."

Asuma said, "I am going to Minato with my report. I will see you, later."

Asuma walks out of the room as Hiruzen stares into the empty room. After a seconds, the old man hits the window. Hiruzen knew that Jiraiya hired Crow to steal from Naruto. After the failed mission to get into Naruto's office, the young man will be on guard. The old man need to talk with Jiraiya.

Meanwhile Naruto is heading back home, he knew that someone was trying get in his office. Naruto wants to go back to The Winking Fox. He need make sure everything is in order. He might send Kasumi and Ayane back to the night club. With Kasumi and Ayane at the night club, anybody will think twice about attacking the night club.

A young female voice calls out, "Brother, please wait for me!"

Naruto turns around to see a young red head girl running towards him. She is wearing an orange t-shirt with a white spiral on it. He notices she is wearing black shinobi pants with sandals. The young girl's red hair is in a braid. She has three whiskers on each check that go with her blue eyes. Naruto let a simile come on his face as the girl jump into his arms. The young man hugs his little sister before sitting her down back down on her feet.

Naruto ask, "How are you doing in your kunoichi training, Yumi?"

Yumi reply, "I doing fine in my training to be a kunoichi. Mom and Aunt Mikoto have help me in my studies. But, dad has been busy with his duties as Hokage. Mom is worry that dad is working too much."

Naruto pats Yumi's head, "Hey, I know you feel about father working late. But, he has a whole village to run and protect. As his family, we must support him the best we can."

Yumi kicks the ground, "I guess, but dad has been acting odd of late. He has been sleeping in his office or his clothes smell funny. Father has been sleeping in your old bedroom."

Naruto walks toward his home with Yumi trailing behind him. The young girl wonders if she did something wrong. The way that Naruto is acting, he is angary. Why is her brother upset is it because what she says? The young man stops and turns to his little sister. He sees the sad look on her face.

Naruto kneel in front of Yumi, "Yumi, you did nothing wrong. I just upset at are father at the moment. I hope father did not make a mistake. I do not want another Kagamine incident on my hands. Can you keep our talk a secret, Yumi?"

Yumi reply, "Yes, I will keep are talk a secret."

Naruto simile and stood backup. He dusts his pants off as the young man look at the sun. It was close to dinner time and he need get Yumi back home. The young man put his hand out for Yumi to hold. Naruto's sister simile as she grabs onto his hand. They walk away as a man move from the alley. Kakashi closes his book and looks at the clouds.

Kakashi thinking, "I see why Sarutobi had me keep an eye on Naruto and Hiro. They seem to know something about Kagamine twins. I see the twins about four months ago."

When Kakashi seen the twins, he notices that they had blond hair with blue eyes. While the twins did not look like his teacher, Kakashi have not seen this mother. Then a light bulb went off in his head. He realizes that Sarutobi trying to see if the Kagamine twins are Minato's children.

Kakashi said to himself, "What is Hiruzen Sarutobi planning to do with the twins?"

Meanwhile, Hiro is following Minato to the Red Hound Bar. The young man knew that unsavory people come here. Then Minato change his appearance as he enters the bar. Hiro enters the bar and he notices that the young Hokage has his back turn to him.

Hiro went to a dark corner in the bar. He notices that the Hokage is unbalance. The young man knew Minato had a bad drinking habit. Naruto told Hiro that Minato has two children with another woman. The young shinobi had an idea who the two children are.

Hiro thinking, "I know Kushina is still a Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. The risk is too great for her to have another child like Yumi. When Yumi was born, the demon fox escape from Kushina's seal. Minato spilt the demon fox's power between Yumi and Kushina."

A female voice asks, "Hiro, what are you doing here?"

Hiro looks to see a woman with wild brown hair. She has brown eyes with two red triangles on her cheeks. The woman is wearing a green jonin vest over the standard shinobi clothes. The dog lover is surprise to see Hiro at the bar.

Hiro reply, "Tsume, I am watching someone at the moment. You can sit down if you want."

Tsume said, "You are watching the Hokage. You should not worry about him. The Hokage has his personal ANBU guard watching him."

Hiro smack his head his hand. He forgot about the ANBU guarding the Hokage. Then Hiro look at Tsume for a second. If ANBU is watching the Hokage, are the same group that follow him everywhere he goes.

Hiro ask, "Tsume, do you know Minato and Kushina for a while? Have you notice any odd actions from the two?"

Tsume reply, "Yes, I will tell that Minato is losing support in the village. The Fire Daimyo still trust Minato but he is on thin ice with the daimyo. The Hokage has been hitting the bottle a lot of late. Ever since Hiruzen start looking into Naruto's nightclub?"

Hiro stare at Tsume, "I thought that Jiraiya started that mess. Why is Hiruzen looking into Naruto's nightclub?"

Tsume rolls her eyes, "Pup, he is trying to blackmail Minato. Hiruzen wants Minato out of the way for some reason. I think you need to come with me before you get into trouble."

Hiro got up from the table, "If I get my questions answer then I will go with you."

"You might not like the answers for your questions. The truth has a bad habit biting you in the butt."

Writer's notes: I made Minato into a drunken Hokage and a father to number of children. What is Hiruzen planning to do next?


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto opens the door to his parent's house. He held the door so Yumi can come in the house. Naruto watch Yumi head into the living room. He follows his sister to the living room. The young man sees his sister hugging his mother. Naruto notice that Mikoto was not around.

Naruto thinking, "Did Mikoto went home? I better give her a call. She looks worry when Asuma took me away."

Kushina lets go of Yumi and gives Naruto a big hug. The young man grunts as his mother put the squeeze on him. Naruto looks at his sister and knew both of them were worry. The young man rubs his mother's back.

Naruto said, "I am doing fine. They did not hurt me. Asuma just had few questions to ask."

Kushina whisper, "Minato and Asuma had no right to take you in. You did nothing wrong and they treat you like a criminal."

Naruto let a frown form on his face. He knew the rules that the Hokage must follow. If Minato let Asuma take him in for questioning. Then Minato must thought that Asuma had enough proof for doing that. But, Naruto knew by the questions that Asuma had very little to hold him. He knew that Minato just let Hiruzen score a small victory.

Naruto thinking, "I wonder who hired those fake shinobis to steal from me. Anko did say that a Suna shinobi was involved. He could be a fake as well."

Kushina let go of Naruto as the young man simile at her. The young mother knew that her son care for her. The young man let go of Kushina. He knew that his mother worries about Yumi and him. The day he left Konoha, the young man promise to visit them.

Naruto ask, "Did Mikoto leave when I was with Asuma?"

Kushina reply, "Yes, Sasuke ask his mother to come home."

"I better call her or she will be worry about me. Mikoto look a little pale when I left."

"While you are calling her, I will finish dinner. Yumi can you set the table for me."

Yumi said, "No problem, I set down the plates for three people."

Naruto file away what Yumi had said. He wonder how bad the marriage between Minato and her is. Naruto will wait when Yumi went to bed. The young man knew his mother has a lot on her chest. Naruto dials Mikoto's number on the phone.

Naruto thinking, "I hope Gumi and the girls are doing alright."

Meanwhile at the Winking Fox, Gumi is checking all the locks in the club. She notice a light in Rin's room. The green hair woman knew that Rin has a crush on Naruto. The young woman is worry about Naruto. She would stay up late thinking about what Naruto is doing.

Gumi thinking, "Rin is not the only one, who is worry about Naruto. I better check on her."

Gumi knock on Rin's door, "Rin, Can I come in?"

Rin reply, "Yes, I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what is your question?"

Gumi notice Rin is wearing a pair of black shorts with a loss white t-shirt. She is holding a picture with Naruto and her in a park. Gumi knew that Naruto has a soft spot for Rin. She does not know why Rin is Naruto's favorite girl.

A blushing Rin ask, "Do you think Naruto like girls my age?"

Rin sees that Gumi is wearing a green shirt with black pants. She walks over and sits on the bed beside Rin. The young woman puts her arm around Rin's waist. Gumi knew why Rin ask that question.

A smiling Gumi reply, "Yes, Naruto likes girls your age. He care for them as he care for you."

Rin said, "I might have a chance with him!"

Gumi looks at Rin, "Yes, by begin yourself. He does not like fake women as lovers. Because fake women only like been with someone with money and power. Naruto been around women, who act like they care about him. He drops them faster than a hot rock. In the end, he will care for you if you care for him."

Rin hugs Gumi, "Thank you, you are a great friend!"

Gumi hugs Rin back, "I know and good luck with Naruto."

As Gumi and Rin talking into the night, Tsume and Hiro are at the Inuzuka household. The young man drinking tea as he listen to Tsume. The young mother looks at Hiro as he drinks his tea. After few seconds, Hiro puts down his cup.

Hiro said, "Let me get this straight, the Kagamine twins are not the Hokage's children."

Tsume nods her head, "Yes, about half of the shinobi force thought that the Kagamine twins were Minato's children. During this time that Danzo was trying get Minato reject as the Fourth Hokage. He said that Minato is unfitted to be Hokage. As much I hated the man, Danzo had raise a very good point."

Hiro pour himself another cup of tea, "What was Danzo's argument?"

The young mother answer, "Danzo's argument was that Minato is an alcoholic and womanizer. He search every saloon and whore house in the Land of Fire for evidence on Minato. The Fugaku Uchiha found a blond boy in the far south of Fire Country.

The young man drinks his tea, "I remember Kushina beating Minato for cheating on her. When Fugaku brought Naruto into the village, you can see Danzo with a smile on his face. Tsunade did a D.N.A test on Naruto which came back negative."

Tsume sigh, "That cause a rift in Kushina's marriage with Minato. You can clear see their marriage is in ruin. Either Minato bury himself in work or he is shit face."

Hiro put down his cup, "Do you know why Minato adopt Naruto?"

Tsume reply, "Minato did not adopt Naruto. Kushina was the one that adopt Naruto into the family."

Hiro rubs his chin with his hand, "Why would Kushina adopt Naruto into her family.?"

Tsume reply, "Kushina wants a family. But, you know a pregnant female jinchuriki is dangerous. The demon fox would try escape the seal during birth. That the old fox almost escape when Kushina seal during the birth of Yumi. Luckily for us, that Minato quickly seal demon into Kushina and Yumi. Kushina cannot risk having another kid because of the danger of the demon fox."

Hiro thinking, "I need to talk with Naruto, tomorrow. He can help with what is going on. I have a feeling that Hiruzen is trying to remove Minato from begin Hokage."

As Hiro plan his next move, Naruto is sitting on the couch with his mother. They finish eating supper are now looking through an old family photo book. Yumi went to bed after talking to Naruto about her time at ninja academy. The young man notice the sad look on Kushina's face.

Naruto ask, "Is something the matter, mom?"

A sadden Kushina reply, "Yes, you know that Minato hardly touches me anymore. I have a feeling that my husband does not love me anymore. Why does my husband ignores his family!?"

Naruto said, "Yumi and I still love you. We will never hurt you the way Minato does."

Then Naruto kisses Kushina on the lips. The young mother is shock by Naruto's actions. She felt the love of her son in his kiss. Kushina slowly put her arms around him. They move closer to each other as their hands move across their backs. Naruto breaks from kissing Kushina to get some air. The breathless young mother looks at her son.

Kushina said, "I miss that feeling of someone, who puts passion in their love ones. Naruto, can I ask you a favor."

Naruto reply, "I would do anything for you. Just give me the world, I will do it for you."

Ok, I am going to my room. In about ten minutes, you can come to my room. Then we continue where we left off."

"Are you sure want to do this, Kushina?"

Kushina got up from Naruto's lap, "I am not twisting your arm, Naruto. You can go to bed and forget when I said. That is why I said in ten minutes. Naruto, I give you time think about what action you can take."

Kushina leaves Naruto to his choice, on what he wants to do. The young man see the young mother goes into her room. Naruto goes to his room to pick up his sleep ware. The young man planning to take a shower before he takes any actions. Naruto walks to the bathroom as he thinks what to do next.

Naruto thinking, "I know what I want to do next."


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: This chapter has sex scene, you been warned.

Kushina is in the shower with her hands on the shower's wall. She let the water run down her back. The young woman if she went too far with Naruto. She cares deeply for the young man for many years. Would her actions destroy the faith that her son had for her?

Kushina thinking, "I put my trust in Naruto. He will choose the right answer in this matter. If he comes for me in my room tonight. I will still love him, no matter what happens."

Kushina turns off the water off in the shower. She gets out of the shower and starts drying herself with a towel. The young mother is drying her red hair when she remembers the talk with Mikoto. Kushina has seen that same sad look on Mikoto's face. The young woman saw the same look in the mirror. Kushina puts her towel back where it belongs.

The young mother thinking, "Mikoto and I are in the same boat with our loves lives. I am stuck in a loveless marriage and Mikoto loss her love ones. While I got Naruto and Yumi, Mikoto has no one to care for her."

Kushina has seen how Sasuke treats his mother. The young mother wanted to beat up that asshole in what he said to his mother. Minato hold her back as Hiro took Sasuke away from the party. After Minato let her go, she checks on Mikoto. The poor woman was crying and telling herself what did she do wrong.

Kushina putting on an orange t-shirt, "Mikoto never see her son the same way, again. I wonder if Naruto agrees to my favor. Will he me in a different light?"

After putting her underwear on, Kushina walks out of the bathroom. The young mother is surprise to see Naruto sitting on her bed. The young woman walks toward the young man. Kushina notices that Naruto is not wearing a shirt. The young woman's eyes roam over her son's physique. He has a nice swimmer build for his body type. Naruto notice that Kushina is checking out his body. The young mother sits in her son's lap and puts her legs around him.

Naruto teasing, "Do you see something you like?"

Kushina puts her arms around Naruto's neck, "I do."

Kushina kisses Naruto on the lips. Their tongues begin to battle each other. The young woman groans as Naruto put his hands on her hips. After a few seconds, they stop kissing get some air. Kushina is slowly grinding herself on Naruto's lap. The young man match her speed and begin to grind his hips against hers.

Naruto grunts out, "Let's take this to the next level."

The young man grab the orange t-shirt begin to pull up. Kushina moves her arms above her head so Naruto can take off her shirt. After removing the orange shirt, Naruto sees Kushina's breasts. They look to be about C-cup size. The young man starts fondling the young mother's breasts. Kushina leans back as Naruto caress her breasts. Naruto leans forward and starts kissing her breasts. Kushina lets out groans as she feels Naruto's lips on her skin.

Kushina let out a happy moan, "This feels good, Naruto!"

Naruto growls out, "You going feel even better, Kushina. I am going lie you down on the bed."

Naruto picks up Kushina and slowly lays her on the bed. The young man leans down and kiss Kushina on the lips. Naruto breaks the kiss and starts kissing down Kushina's neck. The young mother feels Naruto sucking on her neck with each kiss. The young woman let out happy moans as Naruto travel toward her breasts.

Naruto kiss each breast before he starts sucking on the left one. Kushina runs her finger through his hair. The young woman let out few moans and groans as Naruto sucks on her breast. He moves to the other breast did same thing on it. The young mother is panting lightly as Naruto did his magic.

Kushina said, "Stop teasing me, Naruto!"

Naruto stops sucking on her breast, "I know you like begin tease, Kushina. You would not make all that sweet noise."

The young man starts kissing down Kushina's body toward her underwear. Kushina move her hips off the bed so Naruto can take off her underwear. Naruto grabs Kushina's panties and slips them off. He stares at Kushina naked form. The young mother blush as Naruto look at her with his eyes.

Kushina teasing her son, "You like what you see, Naruto."

Naruto licks his lips, "I do."

Naruto traces his finger around Kushina's womanhood. The young mother trembles as Naruto moves his finger around her vagina. Then he stuck his finger into her vagina and begin to move it. Kushina let out moans as Naruto finger her vagina. The young man put another finger into her vagina. The young mother moves her head side to side as Naruto does his magic.

Naruto thinking, "Kushina is getting very wet from my fingers."

Naruto pulls his fingers out of Kushina's womanhood. The young mother let out a small whine. Then the young man leans his face into the young mother soaking vagina. Naruto starts licking around Kushina's vagina. The young mother arches her back as he attacks her vagina. Kushina begins to feel pressure building up inside her.

Kushina yell, "I am coming!"

Kushina let out a scream as her body release from her climax. The young woman is breathless after her climax. Naruto moves his head away from her womanhood. He sees that the young mother is recovering from her climax. Naruto pulls off his shorts and position himself in front of Kushina's vagina. Kushina sees Naruto's penis in front of her vagina.

Kushina nods her head and Naruto pushes his cock into her vagina. The young mother sucks in some air as the young man pushes his manhood into her body. Naruto let out a groan as he feels Kushina's vagina walls squeezes his penis. She surprises that Naruto is bigger cock then Minato. Naruto puts Kushina right leg on his shoulder. He looks into Kushina's eyes for the go ahead.

Kushina said, "Naruto, you can start moving."

Naruto slowly moves his hips back then forward. Kushina groans as Naruto is going at a slow pace. He leans forward as he holds onto the young mother's leg. The young man keeps at a steady pace in making love to Kushina. The young mother moans and groans as Naruto pounds into her. Naruto heard wet smacks as he slams his hips into her. He begins to speed up his pace as Kushina is panting. The young mother has a flush face and sweat begin to appear on her body.

Kushina thinking, "When was the last time, I felt this kind of pleasure? I miss having sex with Minato but he made his choice."

The young mother grabs the bedsheets as her climax is coming. Naruto feels the walls of her vagina closing on his cock. He lets go her leg and lays on top of her. Naruto caught Kushina's lips in a kiss. Kushina cross her legs around Naruto's waist. She moves her arms around Naruto's neck as they kiss each other. Naruto begin to feel pressure building up in his cock.

Naruto yells, "I am going to cummings!"

Kushina shouts, "Cum inside me!"

Naruto slams into Kushina as his release comes inside her. The young mother arches her back as she hit her climax. The young man lays down on Kushina after he came into her. Kushina combs back Naruto's hair as he laid on her. Naruto looks at the young woman, who just had sex with.

Naruto thinking, "Who would leave this great woman and daughter alone? Kushina and Yumi needs Minato in their life. What is going through Minato's mind?"

Kushina looks at Naruto, "Looks like you have something on your mind. I try my best to help you."

Naruto sighs, "I do not want to ruin this moment for you. You ask me to help you and I love every moment of it. I want the best for Yumi and you."

Kushina similes, "You make me very proud to be your mother. Yumi and you are my children, no one can take that way. If something brothering you, I will try my best to help you."

Naruto moves and lays beside Kushina. The young mother lays on her side as the young man stares at the ceiling. Kushina sees many emotions run through her son's eyes. She knows Naruto does not like Minato's actions toward the family. The young mother hates how Minato buries himself in work and booze. Kushina kiss Naruto on the cheek. Naruto lets out a sigh and turns toward his mother.

Naruto said, "You know I have feelings for you since I was adopted by you. A beautiful woman wants me as her son. A little boy cover in dirt and grime begin care for by this kind woman. Mother, you gave your kindness and love to me. When no one in this village gave me a chance, you came to me with a chance to live with you. I want to thank you, Kushina Uzumaki."

Kushina wipes a tear away, "I know my son, thank you for getting me happiness on my darkest days."

Naruto leans over to kiss Kushina but she beats him to it. They start make outing as their hands move over each other body. Kushina knew that Naruto will getting very little sleep tonight. The young did not care, because she is with someone that loves her.

Writer's notes: Yes, I wrote a sex scene with Naruto and Kushina. There are going be trouble for this two down the road. I will try explains why Kushina want to have sex with Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Yumi yawns into her hand. She heading to the ninja academy for the final two days. Yumi wants to make her family proud of her. The young girl knew that her brother is staying to see her become a ninja. Yumi is happy to spend time with her brother. He has been busy with his night club that he had a hard time visiting his family.

Yumi spots Hiro, "Hiro, over here!"

Hiro sees Yumi waving at him. The young man notice that Yumi is wearing blue jeans with sandals. She is wearing an orange t-shirt with a black swirl on it. Hiro simile at the young girl that reminds him of a little sister. Yumi runs up to Hiro and gives him a hug.

Hiro said, "Hey kiddo, where is your mother? She always walks you to school. Is Kushina feeling ill?"

Yumi shakes her head, "No, Naruto said that they stay up last night. He was cooking breakfast when I came down stairs this morning. Naruto was planning to serve breakfast to mom in bed. I left when he went up to mother's bedroom."

Hiro chuckles, "Naruto likes spoiling his mom whenever he comes to visit. Come on, I will walk you to school. I want talk to Mikoto about something anyway."

Yumi nobs her head as she walks with Hiro to school. The young man hopes he can catch Mikoto at the academy. Hiro wants to know where Naruto was found. Tsume told him that Fugaku found Naruto in southern part of Fire Country. The young shinobi wonder if Hiruzen found something on Naruto. If he did, why have Jiraiya work with Yuna.

Hiro thinking, "What is Hiruzen planning against Naruto? Is Hiruzen trying to be Hokage again. I have a lot of questions and very few answers."

Meanwhile at the Hokage's office, Minato is looking over reports. He went out drinking with some friends. The young man found a young woman, who took him to her home. Minato have sex with the young woman then sleep their rest of the night. He did not ask about her name in the morning. Minato always has spare clothes in his office.

Then Kakashi enter through the window. Minato watch as the young man stand in front of his desk. He looks at his student, who survive through the Third Great Ninja War. Minato trust Kakashi for this special mission.

Minato ask, "Did you have those blood samples tested?"

Kakashi reply, "Yes, Tsunade's report is correct."

"Naruto, Len, and Rin are not my children. Of course, I should trust Tsunade's judgement. How about the other blood samples I send with you?"

Kakashi reports, "Most of the other blood samples came back negative. But, one blood sample came back positive. I think you be surprise by the result."

Kakashi hands over his reports to Minato. The Fourth Hokage looks over the reports. He is not surprise at the result of Naruto's test. Naruto should not have anybody in the village matching his D.N.A. The young man has no blood relation in Konoha. But, Len and Rin has D.N.A match to someone in the village. Minato let out a small cruse before he looks at Kakashi.

Minato ask, "Has anyone seen this report beside you, Kakashi?"

Kakashi reply, "The doctor and I are the only two people, who knows about the report."

"Kakashi, I want you keep an eye on Jiraiya. He might try something against Naruto. Maybe, my old teacher already has tried."

Minato gets up from his chair, "I am going to talk with Asuma. The attack on The Winking Fox could been an opening move by Jiraiya. I want to know if Asuma found anything about this Crow. If we find Crow then I can put pressure on my old teacher."

Kakashi ask, "Do you really believe that Jiraiya is after your son?"

The Fourth Hokage looks back at his student, "No, Jiraiya wants something from my son. I do not think he knows about Kagamine twins. Jiraiya would made a fuss over the twins."

Kakashi watch Minato leaves his office. The young shinobi thinks back to what Hiro said. Kakashi wonder if Yuna is paying Jiraiya to break into Naruto's night club. He should go by the mission office to check on Yuna Webster's file.

Meanwhile at the Uzumaki's household, Kushina felt like a new woman. She is happy that Naruto made love to her. Naruto knew how to make a woman happy in bed. Then her son made breakfast and serve it in bed for her. Kushina kiss him before eating the breakfast he cooked for her. After the young mother had breakfast, she went to take a shower. The warm water felt good against Kushina's skin as she remembers the good times with her son. The young mother knew that Naruto love her with all his heart.

Kushina thinking, "Unlike my husband, who only thinks about his needs. When was the last time that Minato did anything nice for me? Did my husband abandon me for his own gain?"

Kushina is so deep in thought that she did not notice someone come in the bathroom. The young man sees Kushina staring at the shower wall. He slips out of his clothes. The young man enters the shower without making a sound. He comes up behind the young mother and put his arms around her.

Kushina feels the arms around her, "Naruto!?"

Naruto kiss the young mother's shoulder, "I am sorry if I scary you. But, you were staring at the shower wall. Is there something on your mind, Kushina?"

Kushina leans back into Naruto strong arms, "I am trying to remember when my husband did something nice for me."

Naruto lays his chin on Kushina's shoulder, "Hmm, he must have done something nice or you would not marry him."

The young mother sighs, "I marry Minato because he was brave and caring shinobi. When I start living with him, I saw the real Minato. A man that would drink like a fish and fool around with other women. The fame went to his head and he became someone I did not know."

Naruto sees tears coming from Kushina's eyes, "You know that Minato's actions cause you emotional pain. I know he has not touch your body in a way lover has. So, why did you stay with Minato for so long?"

Kushina wipes the tears from her eyes, "Because of Yumi, I did not want her choice between her mother and father. I want her to have both parents in her life. But, Minato has been ignoring his own daughter for a while. I lie to my daughter about Minato's habits. Does that make me a bad mother?"

Naruto turns his mother to face him, "No, you do not want to hurt Yumi's feeling for her dad. I know you are a great mom to Yumi and me. We love our mother very much."

Naruto kisses Kushina on the lips. The young mother put her arms around her son. Kushina return the kisses as their hands roam each of bodies. Naruto stops kissing Kushina for a second. The young mother whines then her son starts lightly sucking on her neck. Kushina moves her neck so Naruto has better access to her neck. The young mother feels her son sucking down her neck.

Naruto stops sucking on her neck. He starts fondling the young mother's breasts. Kushina lets out moans as Naruto caress her breasts. He starts kissing her breasts to make his mother to feel good. Then Naruto starts sucking on Kushina's breasts as the young mother groans become louder. He let a simile come to his face, hearing the young mother cries of passions.

Naruto slowly kiss down Kushina's body. The young mother moves her head down to see her lover. He is getting closer to her womanhood. Naruto stops at Kushina's vagina then starts licking it. The young woman put her hand on his head. Kushina runs her fingers through his hair. Naruto likes that his lover is playing with his hair.

A breathless Kushina gasp, "You are so good to me, Naruto. I never felt this kind of passion before."

Naruto breaks from licking Kushina's pussy, "I am happy to be with my mother and Yumi. I want to show you how much I care for you."

Naruto garbs his cock and starts rubbing Kushina's womanhood. The young mother whines as the young lover teases her. Then Naruto pushes his manhood into Kushina's vagina. The young woman's body shakes and trembles with excitement. The young lover lifts his partner off the shower's floor. Naruto side his arms under Kushina shapely legs. The young man's hands are holding onto his lover's ass.

Naruto starts moving his hips which cause Kushina to moan out in pleasure. The young man holds on to the young mother tightly. Kushina warps her legs around Naruto's waist. The young mother put her arms the young man's neck. Naruto hears wet smacks as he plows into his mother. Kushina moans louder when Naruto picks up the pace.

Kushina shouts, "Do not stop, Naruto! Keep going at this pace!"

Naruto growls out, "I will not stop until you cum!"

Kushina starts kissing Naruto as he trusts into her womanhood. He knows that his mother is getting closer to her climax. The young mother's vagina walls are milking her lover's cock. Kushina throws her head back in a scream of passion. Naruto shoots his load into lover's vagina. The young man slowly puts the young mother back on the floor. Kushina leans against her son to recover from their lovemaking.

Naruto ask, "Are you alright, mother? I was not too rough on you."

Kushina shakes her head, "No, my legs fell sleep. You know how treat a woman."

Naruto kiss Kushina's forehead, "I have a good teacher that teach me about women."

Kushina said, "I think I have a trick or two you might like."

As Kushina leads Naruto to the bedroom, Mikoto is heading toward Uzumaki household. The young mother wants to talk with Naruto. Mikoto has been dreaming about Naruto making love to her. The young mother knew that Kushina is looking at Naruto in a sexual way. Kushina and her have no partner to make love too.

Mikoto thinking, "Kushina told me that she has been fantasize about Naruto. The fantasize was about Naruto and her having sex. I been having the fantasize about Naruto and me having sex. I wonder if Naruto would have sex with Kushina and I."

Mikoto stops at the front door of the Uzumaki's household. She pulls out her key to open the door. Mikoto knew that Kushina sleeps late when Naruto is visiting. The young mother of Naruto likes to be spoiled by her son. Mikoto closes and locks the door behind her. She notices that Naruto and Kushina are not in the living room.

Mikoto thinking, "Is Naruto serving Kushina with breakfast in bed?"

Then the young mother heard a loud moaning sounds coming from upstairs. Mikoto follows the moaning sounds to Kushina's room. She slowly looks around the corner. Mikoto sees Kushina in shorts and a t-shirt giving Naruto a back massage. The young man is wearing black shorts. Kushina notice Mikoto by the bedroom door.

A surprise Kushina ask, "What are you doing here, Mikoto?"

Mikoto reply, "I want to stop by to see if Naruto is doing alright. I know he has that meeting today with the council."

Naruto cruses as he sits up in the bed, "I better get dress for that meeting. I meet both of you in the living room."

Naruto walks out the door and heads to his room. Mikoto closes the door so Naruto cannot hear them. The young mother looks at her red headed friend. Kushina looks nervous as Mikoto stare at her.

Mikoto in a low voice, "I want the details of what happen last night."

Writer's notes: Would you pay a writer, who writes fanfictions on a free site?


	9. Chapter 9

Hiruzen is painting at his house when an Anbu appears in front of him. The Anbu is wearing a plain white mask. On the white mask, monkey is written on the forehead. He is wearing all black clothing with a small sword on his back. The old man stops painting to see what Anbu brought him. The Anbu pulls out a big envelope for his boss. Hiruzen takes the envelope from the shinobi.

Hiruzen opening the envelope, "Has Naruto left the Uzumaki's house?"

Anbu reply, "He left with Kushina and Mikoto about a half hour ago."

The old man looking at the photos, "Naruto is heading to the meeting. I need you for another mission. You need find Jiraiya and tell him come back to the Konoha."

Abnu nods his head and leaves the room. Hiruzen puts the photos back in the envelope. He gets up to leave for the meeting. Hiruzen knew that the council will let Naruto go. The council could order an investigation into Naruto's business. He knew that Minato would shoot down an investigation on his son. The old man lets a smirk form on his face.

Hiruzen thinking, "I think with these photos of Naruto and Kushina. I can change Minato's mind about an investigation on his son. Also, Mikoto is doing what I wanted. She is working with my plan without her knowing it."

Meanwhile with Naruto's group, Naruto is listening to Mikoto about the council. There are three people in the Hidden Village Council. Frist, Tsunade has been on the council for about three years. Naruto knows that Tsunade will not take crap from the other two. Then, you have Hiashi Hyuuga that hates Naruto on a personal level.

The young man did not want to be in an arrange marriage with his daughter. Hiashi took his answer as an insult to his family. The last member is Shihi Aburame, Naruto did not know the man well.

Naruto has his arms cross as he waits for the council. He looks at his mother. She is wearing her jonin outfit when the young woman was a kunoichi. Also, Mikoto had on her jonin outfit. Naruto notice she was wearing at the house. Naruto knew they were showing respect to the council.

Naruto thinking, "I only respect Tsunade on the council. She has done more things for Konoha then the other two idiots."

Naruto is wearing a suit with an orange tie. While the young man hates wearing the suit, he still looks good in it. Naruto loosen his tie before meeting. He looks towards the Hokage's office and wonders what is holding up the council.

Mikoto ask, "Why does the council summon to the Hokage's office?"

Kushina reply, "Maybe Minato is talking to them. You know how Minato is about politics in the village. He hates to be outdone by anyone."

Naruto looks at the clock on the wall. They been here for almost an hour. The council wanted him here at a certain time. The young man is on time, but the council is stuck in a meeting with the Hokage. Naruto uncross his arms and begins to leave. Kushina notices her son leaving.

Kushina call out to him, "Where are you going off too? You still have a meeting with council."

Naruto reply, "I am going get out of this suit. Then I am going see what Kasumi and Ayane are doing. I am not going to sit around for the council. They want me for something. The council knows where they can find me."

Mikoto and Kushina watch as Naruto leaves. Naruto's mother looks at her friend. Mikoto gets out her chair to follow Naruto. Kushina grabs her arm when she passes her. The young woman wonder what Kushina want to talk about.

Kushina similes at Mikoto, "I wish you, the best of luck."

Mikoto winks at Kushina, "I am feeling lucky today."

Meanwhile at the Winking Fox, Gumi is checking supplies for the club. When Mirai comes busting through the front door. Gumi and the other girls wonders what is going on. The small woman grabs a glass of water. Mairai drinks down the whole glass. Gumi waits for friend to catch her breath.

Mairai said, "Yuna Webster and a shinobi were found dead in her home. The shinobi was a criminal from Suna. The police think that they kill each other."

Gumi muttering, "I wonder if Yuna was behind the attack on the club."

Mairai raise her eyebrow, "I can see her doing something like that. But, Naruto would find proof if Yuna plan the attack. Beside the young man we caught, we have no proof on Yuna."

Gumi pinch her nose, "We are going have Konoha Shinobi running around the place."

A female voice said, "We already have a Konoha shinobi sneaking around The Winking Fox."

Everyone turns to see Yomi carrying photos in her hand. The young woman walks to the bar. She lay out the photos for everyone to see. Mairai and Gumi notices a gray hair man talking to someone. Both men were in the back ground of all the photos. Gumi, Mairai, and Yomi share a look at each other.

Mairai growls out, "Jiraiya, I thought the Hokage order him to stop his actions against Naruto."

Gumi shakes her head, "No, Konoha has issues with Homura Crimson Squad staying at Winking Fox. Konoha does not like unknowns so close to the village. Even, where Homura's squad been in the Land of Fire for years."

Yomi sighs, "Konoha has been very nervous of us. We work for Naruto, who is the son of the Hokage. But, they do not like us living here."

Rin begin to worry for Naruto. He has work very hard keep the Winking Fox. The young man had to build this place from scratch. Rin knew Naruto did background checks on everyone in the club. When the young owner brought in Homura's squad to be bodyguards, he made sure they were on the level. Why does Konoha hates that Naruto is doing well with his business?

Rin thinking, "I hope Naruto is safe."

Meanwhile Naruto is leaving Hokage's Tower, he sees Hiro walking toward him. The young man wonders what the young Yamanake wants. While Hiro walks toward Naruto, he could tell the young man is unhappy.

Hiro said, "I am guessing your meeting did not go well."

Naruto snorts, "The council made me sit around for hour. So, I left before the meeting start. I do not have time to sit around for anybody. I have a feeling you have a question for me."

Hiro ask, "Do you remember the place that you live at before coming to Konoha?"

Naruto gives Hiro a strange look, "You know there a file on me in the archives. The information should tell you where I live before Konoha Why do you ask me this question, Hiro?"

Hiro reply, "The file does not have the information on you before Konoha. I double check all the files on you. The only thing I can find is that Fugaku found you in the southern part of Fire Country."

A confuse Naruto ask, "Is that the public archives, Uchiha's polices archives, or the Anbu archives because one of them should tell you where I live?

Hiro answer Naruto's question, "I check the public archives. Then I talk to people, who were there at the time of your arrival to Konoha. All of the people are saying the same answer."

A female voice interrupts, "Fugaku found Naruto in the southern part of Fire Country. I have a hard time believing that was everyone's answers."

Both men turn to see Mikoto walking out of Hokage's Tower. She looks worry at what Hiro was talking about. Mikoto knew that her husband was on edge when he found Naruto. Fugaku found Naruto in an orphanage near Hoyle. Mikoto wonder why Fugaku was so afraid about finding Naruto.

Hiro wonders at loud, "You said that your husband found Naruto near Hoyle. Why does that name sound so familiar?"

Naruto reply, "There was a big forest fire near Hoyle when I was found by the orphanage. I think there were rumors of someone starting the fire. I meet Fugaku around that time."

Mikoto nods her head, "My husband went to Hoyle for the Hokage. He thought a rouge shinobi started the fire. I cannot remember if Fugaku found out what cause the fire."

Naruto moves toward home, "Looks like someone is covering up something important in my past. I want to know what that something is."


End file.
